


(podfic of) In Glittering Pieces

by neverbalance



Series: podfics of entanglednow's Milkshakes and Matchsticks [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Communication, Dating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate had liked his possessiveness, she'd reveled in it, pushed it, treated it like a fire to stoke and encourage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) In Glittering Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Glittering Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538481) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Download:** [part 10 at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?pal737n7fdq3kkn) (29 minutes, 13 MB)

Entanglednow's Milkshakes and Matchsticks series is now no longer a work in progress, and I'll do my best to finish recording, editing and posting the remaining two chapters as quickly as possible. 

Thanks to Entanglednow for giving blanket permission to podfic, and to Dodificus for the beta!

If you'd rather have all podfics in this series that I finished (that's still a work in progress), you can find a compilation [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510906).

Please let me know if you have trouble downloading the files.


End file.
